Eight years ago, when the Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program began operation, we determined that the purpose of our Program would bc to develop and sustain cancer research and treatment programs. These programs would benefit cancer patients and their families in the region through the promotion of the highest possible quality of cancer care. A sequence of collectively determined objectives have aided KCCOP in both our past achievement and our ongoing development. Our objectives are: to maintain and expand our relationships with SWOG, RTOG and MDA, and to add NSABP as a research base to increase accrual to high priority breast cancer protocols; to establish and improve data management systems; to conduct protocol research and cancer control research through KCCOP clinical trials and to act as a resource base for future NCI initiatives; to maintain and expand our quality control program, to assure continued performance above NCI and research base standards; and to work with NCI and research bases in the development and implementation of cancer control research protocols. Several prominent characteristics distinguish the KCCOP. KCCOP has a very strong base of support from our six member hospitals, who have contributed nearly half a million dollars to the Program since its inception. We have a track record of high levels of involvement with our research bases and in the development of protocols. Our accrual levels to clinical trials are exceptional and in this past year we posted 75.1 credits. These accrual levels will remain high, due to Kansas City's substantial population and resource base. A record of quality and punctuality in data management, as shown by our SWOG review of 98% timeliness and 100% completeness, is yet another of our Program's attributes. Our Principal Investigator, Associate Principal Investigator and Investigators each have extensive experience in clinical research. The combination of each of these factors assures the National Cancer Institute that KCCOP will continue to perform well above NCI requirements.